Tenten e um encontro com o Lee?
by SunaHikaru
Summary: Tenten estava prestes à enfrentar aquela que seria a missâo mais difícil de sua vida, podendo ser classificada como uma Rank S: Sair com...Rock Lee! Apesar do título, é NejiTen.
1. 1: Como que eu fui cair nessa mesmo?

**Tenten e um encontro com o...Lee?!?!**

-

Segundo Tenten, e outras kunoichis de Konoha, Lee só tinha uma coisa de bonito: O cabelo - não o corte dele - preto, lisinho e brilhante.

Pois é, mas até isso ele tinha que estragar com aquele corte esquisito.

Pouco à pouco, a idéia de ter "aceitado" sair com Lee só para provocar Neji a desanimava cada vez mais...

**-**

**(Cap 1 - Parte I: Como é que eu fui cair nessa, ****mesmo?)**

_**(Tenten's pov) **_

-

Ah sim, agora me lembro:

Começou por causa daquele risinho insolente do Neji, que tantas vezes já vi, só que agora direcionado à minha pessoa.

Junte isso à um dia de TPM e um Lee insistindo para que você saia com ele - sabe-se lá por quê - e pronto: Adeus sanidade, olá burradas em sequência.

A primeira delas começou quando Lee chegou - estranhamente atrasado - ao nosso local de treino.

Gente, a cara dele me assustou. Eu nunca vi o Lee tão desanimado na vida, será que ele estava doente??

- Yo...Lee?? - eu disse.

- Yosh...Ah, Tenten!!! - olhinhos brilhando pelo fogo da juventude!

Tudo bem, percebi que ele ficou feliz em me ver e esboçei meu melhor sorriso, tentando não demonstrar meu choque.

- Muito bem Lee, agora que você chegou, vamos começar com o treino! - Gai sensei falou, ou melhor, encenou, porque aquilo tudo era digno de oscar de melhor filme trash.

- 500 voltas ao redor da Floresta da Morte, até o meio-dia!! - gritou nosso escandaloso sensei.

- É isso aí, Gai-senseeeeeeeei!!!

_"É sério, preciso dizer quem fez esse comentário??" _

Antes de sair correndo atrás do sensei feito um desvairado, ele olhou pra mim e soltou a bomba:

- Tenten, gostaria de sair comigo no fim de semana??

Quase capotei. O Neji, que até agora estava mudo e calado (sim, os dois) do meu lado, quase teve uma síncope, ele ficou mais branco do que já é, quase translúcido (é possível?)

- Go-gomen, Lee? (tradução: Comé qui é??)

- Perguntei se você gostaria de sair comigo no fim de semana. Não temos nenhuma missão...

- E o seus treinos diários? - tentei me "salvar".

_"Ótimo, ele tá pensando!"_

- Eu posso abrir mão de algumas horas de treino, se você aceitar o convite - *sorriso Cepacol*

- E...- _"Anda Tenten, pensa! PENSA!"_ - e...mas se você não treinar bastante, nunca poderá ser como o Gai-sensei!!!

- Sábado é o dia em que a Tenten treina comigo de manhã - ouvi Neji falar.

_"É por isso que eu te amo, Neji!!!!" _

- Ótimo! Todos treinamos juntos de manhã, assim eu não decepciono o Gai-sensei!! E a gente pode sair de tarde, não é Tenten? - ele olhou pra mim. E eu olhei para o Neji.

_"É por isso que eu te odeio, Neji..."_

_"Tinha que mencionar o nosso treino aos sábados?? Agora além de sair com ele, vou ter que aturá-lo de manhã também, ninguém merece..."_

- Mas Lee...

- Vamos Tenten, vai ser divertido, você vai ver!!

_"Ô se vou..."_ - pensei.

- Éééééé.....é que eu, sabe...?

- O que foi Tenten, tà com medo de sair com o Lee?? Pensei que não tivesse medo de nada...

_"Maldito sorrisinho"_ - pensei, observando o Lee olhar feio pro Neji, que mantinha a pose de "não tô nem aí".

- E não tenho!! - gritei pro Hyuuga.

- Não liga pra ele, não! O Neji está com inveja porque sou eu quem vai sair com você, não ele - Lee falou, todo orgulhoso.

E o Neji continuou com aquela cara indiferente que vocês já conhecem.

- Peraí, EU VOU????

_"O quê? Onde? Com quem??? Que negócio é esse? Eu nem disse nada ainda!!"_

- Você topa, Tenten?? Yosh!!!

- Peraí, Lee! LEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

E lá se foi o shinobi mais estranho que conheço, correndo à toda pelos campos verdejantes de Konoha, à procura de nosso extraordinário e magnífico sensei...

_"Credo! Só com a hipótese de sair com o Lee eu já fiquei assim??? Acorda, Tenten!!"_

Olhar mortal direcionado pro shinobi que restou.

- Nejiiiiiiii........

- Que foi?? - com a cara mais sonsa do mundo, ele nem se abalou com meu olhar assassino.

Eu juro que gritei. E deixei ele lá, porque não consegui fazer mais nada além de começar à contar os dias para a missão mais difícil da minha vida:

Um encontro com...Rock Lee?!?!

Se as meninas ficam sabendo...

...

_" EU TÔ FERRADAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-**

**-**

**(Cap 1 - Parte II: Sexta-feira de manhã: Ninguém merece...)**

-

Ninguém mesmo. Primeiro, porque estava um calor de matar, e eu aqui, com toda essa roupa, suando bicas após mais um treino de pontaria. Tudo porque Hyuuga Neji, o Sr. perfeição, o gênio do clã Hyuuga, o segundo menino de ouro de Konoha, estava atrasado.

_"Num dia é um, agora é o outro... Vou me atrasar também, de vez em quando!"_

Segundo porque, apesar de ter um riacho lindo ao alcance da minha visão, com água cristalina e, creio eu, fresquinha, eu não podia aproveitar e tomar um banhozinho rápido. E por quê?

Esse é o terceiro motivo.

Ali, pendurado de ponta cabeça numa árvore, fazendo incontáveis abdominais, estava meu incansável companheiro de equipe, um sem noção da melhor qualidade, dono de uma beleza (??), ãh, indecifrável. Mais conhecido como Lee.

Detalhe: Ele não parava de falar um segundo sequer, tava pior do que a Ino!!!!

Era um tal de "Amanhã vai ser legal por isso", "Amanhã vai ser bem divertido por aquilo" - não é o que vocês pensaram!!! Deus me livre!!! - e outros "blábláblás" que eu nem prestei muita atenção, não podia me desconcentrar, senão podia errar o alvo e, quem sabe, acertar uma shuriken na cabeça dele...

"_Não seria tão má idéia..._

Algum tempinho depois chegou a minha salvação - e eu nunca pensei que fosse chamar ele assim - para interromper aquele diálogo:

- Gai-sensei!!!

- Lee!!

- Vai começar... - _"Vou chorar!"_

- Gai-senseeeeeeeeeeeiiiii!!!!!!!

- Leeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!

_"Neji, socorro!!! Tenham piedade!!" _

- Bom-dia, Tenten!

- Bom-dia, Gai-sensei. -_ "Ufa, achei que não fosse terminar nunca!"_

- Olha, lá vem o meu rival!! - Lee gritou - _"ele não sabe falar feito gente, não?? Tadinho..."- _ao passo que eu segui com o olhar a direção que ele apontava e vi aquela exata descrição ambulante do que era a perfeição da beleza masculina caminhar na nossa direção...E eu ali, com cara de baka...

- Gomen, Gai-sensei - Neji disse.

- Tudo bem, meu aluno gênio, a Hokage já me explicou tudo.

- Neji! Ficamos preocupados! Não é, Lee? - eu disse.

- Devia se preocupar mais com o seu "encontro" de amanhã. - ele me deu um coice.

_"É, ele é mesmo uma perfeição quando está com a boca fechada..."_

- Eu já sei onde vou levar a Tenten-chan e mais bláblá...- Lee recomeçou, para o meu desespero.

_"Eu vou virar assunto de novo?? Já não bastou ontem??" _

_"Será que Konoha inteira já está sabendo??"_

E enquanto o Lee batia "altos papos" com o Neji - _"Ele vai ver só!! A culpa é toda dele por eu ter caído nessa!" _- eu saí de fininho e fui até aquele riacho - lembram dele? - por que se eu ficasse mais dez minutos sob aquele Sol escaldante ía feder mais que o Kiba e o Akamaru juntos -

_"Na boa, eu gosto deles, mas esse negócio de banho só aos sábados nunca deu muito certo não..."_

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-_

_"Ah, que maravilha!" _

A água estava mesmo geladinha...Só de lavar o rosto eu já me sentia bem melhor! Aproveitei pra molhar meus pés também e deitar na grama, sorte a minha que a sombra das árvores próximas bloqueava um pouco a luz do Sol...

- Você vai mesmo sair com o Lee??? - Me assustei com o dono daquela voz de veludo - e veludo fala?? - baixa, no tom normal dele.

_" No tom certo que me deixava toda arrepiada... Babandoooo..."_

- Tenten!

- Oi! - eu sorri. Ele me olhou com cara de tacho. Eu ignorei e continuei sorrindo.

- Ah, você perguntou...

- Se você vai mesmo sair com o Lee - completou ele, sempre tão paciente...

- Vou...acho. Por quê?

- Nada não... Tenten, eu achei que você fosse a única normal, além de mim, no nosso time! - Neji bradou.

E eu arregalei os olhos de susto.

- O que deu em você pra aceitar mais essa maluquice do Lee?

- O que deu em você pra reagir assim? Tá com ciúmes, é?

Por essa eu não esperava . O Neji estava ficando vermelho, e eu também!

- Tá louca, é?? - ainda assim, ele não daria o braço à torcer.

- Por que essa preocupação toda com o meu, eh, encontro com o Lee - nossa, como isso soa esquisito! - ? Eu não vou casar com ele, nós só vamos sair!

_"Aff, agora eu exagerei!"_

_"Por que raios eu disse isso??"_

E o Neji está me olhando...tadinho, está mais assustado do que eu...

- Neji...

- Tenten, eu não sei o que o Lee quer, mas se ele estiver te usando...

- Ele não faria isso! - ele pode ser maluco, mas tem bom coração! - O Lee não faria uma coisa dessas!

- Se ele estiver te usando, eu mato ele!

_"Preciso dizer o quão assustada fiquei com aquelas palavras?"_

Pois é, eu fiquei com essa cara embasbacada um bom tempo depois que ele saiu dali, possesso, p* da vida, como queiram.

Era impressão minha ou o Neji estava mesmo com ciúmes...de mim?

Hyuuga Neji... ciúme...Tenten???

Me joguei no riacho, de roupa e tudo.

Antes que o sábado chegasse, eu corria o risco de já estar louca...

**-**

**Continua...**

-

-

-

-

(Repostagem para correção de erros grotescos de iniciante ¬¬)


	2. 2: O que alguém desesperado não faz

**Tenten e um encontro com o...Lee?!?!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-**

**(Cap 2 - O que alguém desesperado não faz...)**

**(**** Tenten's pov)**

-

-

Sim, no caso, eu.

Confesso que eu nunca fiquei tão feliz numa rodinha de meninas, fazendo algo realmente importante para o bem de Konoha:

Compras.

Isso, você não leu errado não. Eu explico.

Eu DETESTO fazer compras, principalmente de coisas tão inúteis, como o estojo de maquiagem que a Sakura mirava agora como se fosse um prato de comida e ela uma morta de fome.

- Ei, meninas, olhem o que eu achei!!! - gritou ela, chamando a atenção de Ino e Hinata, completando o nosso grupinho.

Ah, gomen, eu ainda não expliquei o motivo do meu desespero, né?

Bem, hoje é sábado, e como todos os sábados de manhã, eu treino com o Neji. Neste sábado, porém, teríamos o Lee de companhia, ou seja, eu piraria de vez.

A minha cabeça doía como uma ressaca de tanto que eu pensei, pensei, pensei e pensei numa desculpa pra cancelar esse treino, afinal, precisava me preparar psicologicamente para sair com o Lee, à tarde.

Sem conseguir achar uma desculpa convincente, resolvi falar com o Neji que não iria treinar, ele que pensasse o que quisesse!

Lá fui eu à caminho da mansão Hyuuga, quando estava quase chegando aos portões vi que alguém saía, era a Hinata.

-

-

**-**

**(flashback on):**

-

- Yo, Hinata-chan!

- Ah...yo, Tenten!

- O Neji está? Preciso falar com ele.

- Eu...ainda não vi o Neji-nii-san hoje - ela falou, sorrindo.

Só então percebi a cesta que ela carregava, mas antes que eu falasse qualquer outra coisa, nós ouvimos uma já conhecida discussão se aproximar:

- Para de reclamar, porca! Você só sabe fazer isso?

- Neh, eu não gosto de acordar tão cedo!

- Tá andando demais com o Shikamaru-kun...

- Quêêêêêêê?????????

Logo, porca e testuda, digo, Ino-chan e Sakura-chan chegaram até onde estávamos.

- Yo Hinata! Tenten!!! - gritou a Ino. Nesse momento pensei: Por que o Lee não chamou ela pra sair, ao invés de mim? Eles se parecem tanto...ambos são tão escandalosos...

- Ei, Tenten, não quer vir com a gente? Vamos fazer compras!! - Sakura sorriu mais do que se Sasuke estivesse na frente dela, e o pior, se declarando.

- E-eu ía dizer o mesmo...- essa foi a Hinata.

- Vai, vamos, vai ser bem melhor do que treinar! Hoje é sábado, pelamordedeus! -Sakura incentivou.

- Deixa o mala do Neji cozinhando dessa vez! - falou a Ino. A Hinata arregalou os olhos. Eu corei.

- Duvido você falar isso na frente dele...

- Dá pra parar, testuda??

_"Eu até gosto de treinar com o Neji...mesmo que ele mal abra a boca, e quando o faz é só pra zombar de mim..."_

Só que hoje seria pior: O Lee estaria lá também.

_"Vejamos: Eu tenho a chance de fugir desse treinamento, mas passaria a manhã comprando coisas que não me fariam a menor falta..."_

- Vamos, Tenten!

_"Calma, Sakura, eu tô pensando" _- tentei dizer, mas a louca já me puxava pelo braço.

_"Bem, pelo menos vou me distrair um pouco!"_

- Mas...o Neji...

_" O coitado ía ficar me esperando a manhã toda, tendo que aguentar o Lee sozinho..."_

Um sorriso começou a surgir no meu rosto...

_"Ah, Neji...que bela manhã te espera, he,he,he..."_

E lá fomos nós quatro: Eu sendo puxada pela Sakura e a Hinata pela Ino.

**-**

**(flashback off)**

-

-

-

- Olha que kimono linduuu!!!

Ante outro grito da Ino, eu olhei.

O kimono, vermelho, era realmente bonito: todo detalhado com pétalas em tom lilás. Ele ganhou a minha atenção!

- Eu acho que ficaria lindo na Tenten - disse a Hinata.

- É, experimenta Tenten! - falou a Sakura.

_"Eh, talvez...."_

...Assim você vai ficar tão linda pro encontro com o Lee...

- NANI????

_" Elas...sabem??"_

- Ma-mas...

- É...alguém aqui vai desencalhar!

- Ino!!!! - _"Ela é louca? Ainda mais do que eu pensava??"_

- A Tenten vai sair...com o Lee-san?? - vi a Hinata se assustar.

- Ainda não sabia, Hina-chan?? - Ino perguntou.

- Pobre de mim... - murmurei, desanimando.

- Parece que o Lee encontrou um novo amor! - e essa foi a Sakura me zuando...

- Sakura-chan...A Tenten...

Sim, A Hinata chamou a atenção das outras meninas e todas me olharam estranho, isso porque a minha cara não devia ser uma das melhores, visto que eu estava quase chorando, gritando, me descabelando...

Enfim, surtando.

- Tenten?

Olhei pra Ino.

- Era segredo??

_"Ai, que vontade de choraaaaaaaaarrrrr!!!"_

**-**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Eu comprei o kimono. Eu sei, mordi a língua pra tudo aquilo que eu disse anteriormente, mas gostei daquele kimono - só era um pouco curto... - e gostaria de usar alguma coisa nova e bonita no ano-novo: E seria aquele kimono! Estava decidido!

O único problema era que ele ficava um pouco grande em mim e precisaria de uns acertos; Por isso a Hinata-chan se ofereceu para fazê-lo - sorte a minha! - e por isso eu estava agora dentro da mansão dos Hyuuga, num quarto enooooooooooooorme, esperando que ela voltasse não sei de onde.

Esperando não tão pacientemente assim, porque se o Neji voltasse e me visse ali ía me esganar por ter faltado ao treino e não ter dado nenhuma explicação.

_"Hinata, volta logo!!"_

_-_

_-_

Meia hora e nada...

_"Onde é que está a Hinata-chan?_

Já são quase duas horas! Tenho que estar em casa às quatro; o Lee ficou de passar lá às cinco.

À aquela altura eu já estava até aceitando...Acho que eu estava exagerando, afinal, já convivia com a "peça" há uns bons anos, já devia estar acostumada. No fundo acho que sair à sós com ele não iria afetar tanto a minha saúde mental...Pelo menos ele é engraçado.

_"Podia ter sido o Nejiiiiii......"_

Sacudi a cabeça.

_"Ele podia ser bonito, mas não tinha metade da gentileza do Lee. "_

Disposta a acabar com aquele besteirol interno, fiz algo mais útil: Vesti o kimono, já que teria de fazer isso mesmo.

Aproveitei pra me olhar num espelho que havia ali na parede, era maior do que aquele do provador.

E não é que ficava bem em mim?? Sozinha, sem a opinião das meninas que estavam mais animadas do que eu pra comprá-lo, eu podia me observar e tirar minhas próprias conclusões. E sabe, gostei do que vi!

Estava tão distraída que nem percebi que quem entrou no quarto não era a Hyuuga que eu esperava.

- Neh, Hinata-chan, ele é mesmo muito bonito!!!

- Concordo.

Mas nem se ela tivesse bebido todas ía conseguir imitar tão bem a voz dele!

- Neji!! - olhei pra ele, olhei pra mim, daí me dei conta do quão curto era aquele kimono - nem chegava nos meus joelhos! - Neji!!

- Só vim avisar que Hinata-sama teve um imprevisto e talvez vá demorar - disse ele, com aquela expressão inabalável, como se a mínima visão das minhas coxas não fizesse a menor diferença pra ele. Nem vermelho ele ficou! Me senti ofendida!!

- É com ele que você vai sair com o Lee? - perguntou ele, me olhando de cima abaixo e me fazendo ter a certeza de que a roupa recebia mais atenção do que quem a vestia, ou seja, eu.

- E se for? - perguntei, minha vontade era de pular no pescoço dele!

Neji me analisou de novo.

- É muito curto.

- ...

- Que foi? - ele perguntou, com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

- É isso?

- Isso o que?

- É só isso que tem pra falar, "É muito curto" ?

- Foi o que eu achei. Talvez o Lee goste, não é da minha conta.

Eu estava à ponto de chorar; se estivesse sozinha, já estaria.

_"Como ele pode ser tão baka, tão sem sentimentos, tão...?"_

- Então, Neji, diz pra Hinata que eu volto outro dia... - foi o que eu disse, ao mesmo tempo em que pegava as minhas roupas, colocava de qualquer jeito na caixa do kimono e saia sem nem olhar pra ele.

Se chorasse na frente dele, jamais me perdoaria.

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Uma das coisas que sempre admirei e detestei no Lee era a sua pontualidade.

Admiro porque ele sempre era o primeiro a chegar nos treinos e missões.

Detesto porque, por maior que fosse o meu esforço, mesmo eu chegando na hora, nunca seria aquele poço sem fundo de energia, dando a impressão de que todas as suas noites eram bem dormidas e ele acordava sempre bem disposto...Ai que inveja!

Eram exatamente quatro horas quando o ouvi bater na porta - e, como sempre, o meu cabelo me atrasava - gritei um "Já tô indo!" enquanto finalizava o último coque e corri pra atender.

- Você??

Era o Neji.

Olhei por trás dele.

- Cadê o Lee??

- No hospital. E quer ver você.

-

**Continua...**

-

-

-

-

(Repostagem para correção de erros grotescos de iniciante ¬¬)


	3. 3: Eu não acredito nisso!

**Tenten e um encontro com o...Lee?!?!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-**

**-**

**(Cap 3 - Eu não acredito nisso!!!)**

**(Tenten's pov)**

-

Aliás, eu não acredito em muitas coisas. A primeira delas foi quando a figura de Hyuuga Neji apareceu na minha porta pra me dizer que o Lee estava no hospital e queria me ver.

Primeiro: Se aconteceu algo, grave o bastante pro Lee estar num hospital, por que ele continuava tão calmo?? Cada vez mais me convenço de que dentro dele não tem um coração e sim um motor. Neji é um robô!!!

Já que ele não falava nada - eu perguntei o motivo e ele só me respondeu um "Você verá" Pronto, já tinha acabado o estoque de palavras do Hyuuga por hoje -convenci-me de que não podia ser algo tão grave assim, talvez mais um dos desafios malucos dele...

Segundo: Desde quando Hyuuga Neji fazia favores ao Lee?? Sim, e porque ele estava sendo tão prestativo, ainda mais depois do "bolo" que eu dei nele no treino da manhã??

- Ei, Neji!

Ele em olhou.

Eu fiquei olhando pra ele

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Eu "acordei".

_"Pára de sonhar, Tenten!"_

- Você não está bravo porque eu faltei ao nosso treino??

_"Ele está furioso"_ , senti isso quando ele desviou o olhar, me ignorando. Até tive pena dele, aturar o Lee sozinho não era nem um pouco fácil e o Neji era a pessoa menos indicada pra isso...

- Não - ele me respondeu, me surpreendendo - _"Ele deixou mesmo essa passar??"_- enquanto íamos pelos telhados à caminho do Hospital de Konoha.

Imagine a cena: Eu, com meu kimono lindo demais, vermelho demais, CURTO demais, saltando por cima de casas e prédios. Nem imagina o quanto eu estou rezando pra ele não subir mais e...

_" Oops! Aquilo foi o Neji olhando as minhas pernas???"_

Foi num segundo: Eu peguei ele olhando e ele desviou.

- AH!!!!! - gritei, ou melhor, comemorei! - Eu vi!!!

- Viu o quê? - ele continuou seu caminho, e eu, seguindo-o.

- Tá bom, se quer continuar bancando o durão, por mim tudo bem. Mas que eu vi você olhar para as minhas pernas, eu vi!!

Silêncio...

- Se não queria que ninguém olhasse, não deveria ter saído com "isso".

- Ciúmes!!!! - gritei de novo, dessa vez com um sorriso ainda maior, se alguém mais visse me julgaria louca!!

_"Ou me invejaria..."_

_"Ganhei o dia..."_

_"Neji finalmente me "viu" e ficou todo enciumado...Que kawaii!!!"_

_"Adoro tirar ele do sério..."_

- E? - perguntei, não resisto em provocá-lo!

- E o quê? - ele devolveu.

- O que achou?

- Das suas pernas??

_"Não, do kimono. Quer um pra você?"_

- Sim - contentei-me com uma resposta civilizada.

_"Ele parou pra pensar??"_

- Tenten...Isso não é pergunta...

- Claro que é! Se tem um tom interrogativo...

- Pra quê você quer saber a minha opinião?

- Pra...pra...pra saber se eu tô bonita ou não, ora! Não quero sair desleixada, mesmo que seja com o Lee!

- Desde quando se importa com isso?

- Desde agora. Dá pra responder ou não?

_"Ele tá ficando vermelhinho...que fofo!"_

- Você não é feia.

_" Ótimo, bela resposta, do tipo que toda mulher sonha em ouvir..."_

_"Oops, isso quer dizer que eu...Ele me acha bonita?"_

- Isso quer dizer que eu sou bonita?

- É, pode ser.

_"Eu te mato, Neji! Você e essas suas respostas que não respondem nada!"_

Ele não deve ter entendido nada quando eu tomei a dianteira e me apressei, pois já avistávamos o hospital.

Pelo menos o Lee me daria uma resposta decente.

Assim esperava!

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

- Tá linda, Tenten!!!

_"Viu, não falei?"_

- Arigatou, Lee! - agradeci, sinceramente. Lee sorriu, como sempre. E o Neji continuou com aquele ar _blasê _dele.

Outra coisa que eu não acredito foi o motivo que o levou para o hospital:

Uma competição - sabia que só podia ser mais uma maluquice dele! - na verdade, uma corrida.

De avestruzes.

Naruto, Kiba e outros "desocupados de Konoha" resolveram fazer uma competiçãozinha básica, pra passar o tempo, e é obvio que Rock Lee jamais ficaria fora dessa.

Preciso dizer onde foram parar os outros competidores? Pois bem:

Inuzuka Kiba nesse momento levara uma sonora bronca de alguém, no quarto ao lado, enquanto Akamaru choramingava, como que sentindo pena do dono.

Uzumaki Naruto, um dos idealizadores da "prova" _- "Tinha que ser..."_ - tentava esquivar-se dos cascudos da Godaime e seus "Dattebayos" de nada seviam como desculpa

_"Coitada da Hinata, com um namorado desses..."_

Isso porque Sakura estava quase enforcando o "namo", Uchiha Sasuke, pra ele pensar MUITAS VEZES antes de fazê-la quase morrer de susto - isso porque ele chegou desacordado ao hospital. Foi atropelado por uma das aves, kkkkkkkkk!!!!

Espera só até ela saber de quem foi a idéia... Coitado do Naruto, vai apanhar de novo...

Akimiji Chouji - _"coitado do avestruz!"_ - pra variar, se entupia de comida de hospital, já que nem isso ele negava, vai ver que não estava nem aí para os gritos da Ino, que reclamava como ele podia ser tão estúpido de se ferir às vésperas de uma missão.

Sai - _"Até ele?!"_ - também recebeu seu "puxão de orelhas", mas como limitou-se só a observar a "brincadeira" e não tinha se ferido - muito - , logo recebeu alta, mas não foi embora porque estava registrando no seu bloquinho alguma coisa importante, talvez uma lição sobre aquilo tudo, pois tomou nota quando ouviu Sakura berrar com Sasuke pra ele deixar de ser "Maria-vai-com-as-outras"...

Sabe, nem acredito que todos ali já são maiores de idade...

Eu olhei pro Neji e tentei imaginá-lo numa situação parecida...Só não sei como consegui segurar o riso, devia ser porque lembrei que estava num hospital.

Nessas horas fico feliz com o jeito de ser dele...

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

Mas o mais inacreditável do dia foi quando Gai-sensei chegou, trazendo uma cesta com coisas que o seu pupilo havia lhe pedido.

- Yoshi!! Agora sim!!

- Agora sim o quê, Lee? - Perguntei, meio que com medo da resposta e olhando aquela cesta com um mal pressentimento...

- Já que eu não vou poder sair daqui agora, pedi ao Gai-sensei que trouxesse as coisas do piquenique pra cá, assim não perderei o nosso encontro!!

_"Ele bateu a cabeça? De novo?"_

- Um homem jamais deve quebrar uma promessa feita à uma mulher! - ele continuou, com fogo nos olhos.

- É isso aí! - falou nosso sensei, levantando o polegar.

O meu queixo "caiu".

- Lee, você não pode fazer um piquenique num hospital!! Shannaro!! - foi o que a Sakura falou, pois estava lá pra examiná-lo e, assim como eu, também não acreditava no que estava vendo. Ela começou a dar bronca nele, e eu lá, no meio do "fogo cruzado", percebendo que quanto mais eu duvidasse da falta de bom-senso do meu companheiro de equipe e do nosso sensei, mais eles me surpreenderiam.

No fim, Sakura conseguiu 'convencê-lo" de que aquela idéia era absurda e ele "aceitou" adiar o nosso "piquenique hospitalar".

Eu nem sei se me despedi dele, só sei que depois daquilo tudo a minha cabeça doía, não pensava em outra coisa a não ser num jeito de cancelar aquele encontro, pelo bem da minha sanidade!!

Estava prestes à pedir ajuda ao Neji, tamanho o meu desespero. Ele podia até me destratar, desde que me ajudasse a sair dessa roubada!

Só aí percebi que ele estava do meu lado, também se encaminhando para a saída do hospital. Ele estava tão calmo que eu até o invejava...

Então, sem nenhum motivo aparente - mesmo?- , comecei a chorar de verdade. Deviam ser meus hormônios bagunçando a minha vida, pensei. Ou então todas as loucuras daquele dia cansativo.

Neji me olhou sem entender nada e dessa vez, parecia realmente surpreso e...preocupado??

Eu olhei nos olhos dele. E o abracei. Mesmo correndo o risco dele me afastar. Felizmente, ele pareceu compreender-me e não fez isso.

- Neji...O que eu faço??

**Continua...**

**-**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-**

**-**

**(Bônus do capítulo 3 on)**

-

Konoha, 10 da manhã, Domingo.

Sai: Todos às suas marcas! Vaaaaaiii!!!!

A corrida começa.

Naruto: Devagaaaaaaar!! Dattebayoooooo!!!!!

Sasuke: Pára de gritar, dobe! - nisso ele se desequilibra, cái e é atropelado pelo animal.

Sasuke e avestruz: X.X Owned!

Naruto: Hááááh!!!! O teme caiu!!!

Kiba: Ô, isso aqui num tem freio!! -_ "Seria mais fácil com o Akamaru..."_ - Páraaaaa!!!

A ave de Kiba perde o controle e desvia para a esquerda, onde um monte de sacos de lixo os aguardava.

Kiba, tonto após o tombo: A...A mãe de quem??...

- Menos um!! - Grita, o animado e até agora equilibrista, Naruto.

-

-

_**(Enquanto isso, na largada...)**_

Chouji: Vamos, o que que há com você? Levanta!

Avestruz do Chouji: X.X Game over!

Chouji, sem nada pra fazer, abre um saquinho de batatas e desiste da corrida ( Foi ele ou a ave quem desistiu??)

_**(De volta à corrida)**_

**-**

**-**

Lee: Uóóóóóóó!!!! Eu vou ganhar, Gai-senseeeeee...

"Capof" - onomatopéia cretina que indica a ave de Lee tropeçando em si mesma e caindo, jogando o shinobi looooooooooooge...

Naruto:_ "É isso aí. Agora só depende de nós dois!" _

Enquanto falava com seu "veículo emplumado", o loirinho não percebe que no meio do caminho...

...Tinha uma pedra. Enorme. Daquelas que não saíam do lugar nem com um murro da Godaime.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!

Não, ele não se esborrachou de encontro à pedra.

Esse, foi o berro que ele deu ao levar um murro da Godaime e sair voando pelos céus de Konoha; ele, o avestruz...e a pedra.

Tsunade: Posso saber que m*... é essa???

Sai, o único consciente (Porque o Chouji quando come não presta atenção em mais nada, o que dá no mesmo que estar inconsciente): ... ^.^

Autora: Aff, quanta besteira...¬¬

**(Bônus do capítulo 3 off)**

-

-

-

-

(Repostagem para correção de erros grotescos de iniciante.¬¬)


	4. 4: Me desculpa?

**Tenten e um encontro com o...Lee?!?!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-**

**-**

**(Cap 4 - Me desculpa?)**

**(Tenten's pov)**

-

- Me desculpa? - falei, saindo do abraço do Neji e enxugando as lágrimas estúpidas.

- Tudo bem...Isso é por causa do estado do Lee?

_"Achei alguém mais estúpido que as minhas lágrimas..." _

- Não!...Bem, talvez...Mas não é porque ele está aqui - eu respirei fundo, antes que começasse a chorar outra vez...Que droga!

- Neji, eu não quero sair com o Lee!!

_"Estou vendo coisas. Aquele brilho nos olhos do Neji é fruto da minha imaginação, definitivamente!"_

- E não sei como dizer isso à ele sem magoá-lo!

Já estava anoitecendo...E esfriando. E eu com aquele micro-kimono...Sentei-me num dos bancos ali perto, enquanto o Neji continuava parado no mesmo lugar.

- Ei, senta aqui! - eu disse, meio rindo, meio chorando. Ele veio.

- Eu ainda acho que a verdade é o melhor que você pode fazer - ele falou.

- Eu sei, só que eu conheço ele; vai ficar todo sentido com isso...

Calei-me no mesmo instante em que vi Neji colocar algo como um manto nos meus ombros.

- Eu trouxe. Sabia que ía precisar...

- Arigatou...

- ...já que insistiu em sair quase sem roupa.

- O que tanto te incomoda na minha roupa?

- Nada...Só me dá vontade de terminar de tirá-la.

_"Ultimamente Neji vem me surpreendendo. Muito."_

- E a qualquer homem que te ver vestida assim - ele completou.

- Ne-nem todos os homens são pervertidos!!

_"O Neji quer tirar a minha roupa?!?!"_

- O Lee não pensa assim! - eu acho!

- O Lee só tem olhos pra Sakura, nem sei porque teve essa idéia de sair com você.

- Então eu não sou boa o bastante pra sair com ele, é isso?? - me enfureci de vez.

_" Por que ele tá me olhando desse jeito tão...fixo??"_

Calmamente, ele disse algo que mexeu comigo, mais do que eu esperava:

- Não, Tenten. Você é boa até demais pra sair com o Lee. Especial demais pra qualquer um... - ele foi chegando perto da minha orelha - ...que não seja eu.

A última parte foi sussurrada ao pé do meu ouvido. Eu gelei, arrepiei, estremeci, perdi o ar, depois esquentei quando senti que ele segurou a minha mão e, hã, sorriu?

- Por que não arruma um namorado também? Acho que foi assim que a Sakura ficou livre dele - ele sugeriu.

- O que você bebeu antes de vir pra cá?? - perguntei. Sabia que o clã Hyugga mantinha uma adega dentro da mansão principal, a própria Hinata foi quem havia dito. Cheguei mais perto com o intuito de sentir o cheiro do sakê, e o Neji rindo de mim, reforçando a minha idéia de que ele estava mesmo bêbado. Ou isso, ou o Lee tinha endoidado ele de vez no treino da manhã.

- Pára de dizer besteiras!

Ele continuou rindo. Eu acabei rindo também.

Foi bem legal ver o Neji rindo, acho que por isso não levei à sério as brincadeiras dele, ele só queria me tirar daquela angústia, e conseguiu.

Ele me levou em casa, tomei um banho e caí na cama. Tudo o que eu precisava agora era uma boa noite de sono, como o Neji havia dito.

_"Ah, Neji...Obrigada por ser o meu anjo..."_

_-_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

_-_

Nunca dormi tão bem...

Acordei achando que aquilo tudo havia sido mais um sonho lindo...mais um com o Neji...

A primeira coisa que lembrei foi quando o Neji começou a rir e isso me deu uma alegria tão grande!! Ainda mais porque eu sabia que aquela cena era rara, e EU tive o privilégio de assistir!

_"Ele é tão kawaii sorrindo...E corando também..."_

Olhei o meu novo kimono, em cima de uma cadeira. Ele já tinha tanta história pra contar...

Decidimos então - Neji e eu - atrasar o treino para visitar o Lee antes.

Ele tinha razão, o melhor mesmo era ser sincera com o Lee, afinal de contas ele era meu amigo, e eu não queria - e nem acho que conseguiria - enganá-lo. Mesmo que ele ficasse chateado comigo, era o que eu iria fazer!

Tomei o café e corri - eu tô sempre correndo! - para o hospital, onde encontraria o Neji, mas ele ainda não havia chegado, percebi então que eu estava adiantada - corri à toa!

Já que tinha chegado cedo, fui logo falar com o Lee; quanto mais rápido resolvesse isso, melhor, pois eu sabia que a minha coragem diminuiria a cada minuto perdido.

Estava quase chegando ao quarto dele - por isso escondi as flores que trouxe pra ele atrás de mim. Só esperava que ele gostasse da surpresa - quando ouvi vozes e percebi que ele não estava sozinho.

- Ainda não disse nada.

_"Ei, mas essa é a voz do Neji!"_

_"Ele nem me esperou!" - _reclamei em pensamento.

- Por quê não? - e essa é a voz do Lee.

- Acha que é fácil?

_"Do que eles estão falando??"_

Não queria que me pegassem escutando a conversa, então já ía bater na porta e me fazer presente quando ouvi:

- Desse jeito ela vai acabar percebendo que foi armação! Tadinha da Tenten...

_"Lee?" _

- Você já está bem melhor, mas não pode pedir pra ficar só mais uns dias, uns dois talvez? Se você pedir à Sakura...

- A minha flor não se importou em ajudar - respondeu Lee, esquecendo que a Sakura não era, não é, nem nunca será a "flor" dele. Deixa o Uchiha ouvir isso! - mas eu não posso "acampar" no hospital. Além do mais, eu já tô bom e não gosto de ficar aqui!

- Deixa de birra, Lee!

- Eh, por que você então não fala logo com ela, senhor "Eu-sou-o-melhor-nessa-joça"!

Silêncio...

- Yoshi! Tà ficando vermelhooooo!!!!!

- Cala a boca, Lee!

- Ah é? Agora é sério: Se você não falar, eu falo. Não gosto de mentir pra Tenten, ela é tão legal comigo!

- E pensar que ela ficou toda preocupada em como te dar um fora sem "ferir seus sentimentos"...- Neji falou, o final foi levemente irônico.

- Tenten!!! - Lee exclamou, emocionado, mas se deu conta de que falou alto demais e abaixou o tom.

Do lado de fora, eu ouvia tudo com o coração aos pulos. Começava a temer o que eles estavam me escondendo, não gostava nada daquilo!

- Hinata-sama também quer que eu fale; me disse que as meninas estão quase quebrando o voto de silêncio e contando pra ela.

- Elas são amigas e estão preocupadas com a Tenten! Não é certo o que estamos fazendo...

_"O que é, droga??"_ - Eu me segurava, não sabia se entrava ou se ficava ali, ouvindo. Estava bastante nervosa! Quem, no meu lugar, não estaria??

- Eu sei...

_"Neji...está triste?"_ - foi o que me pareceu, pelo tom de voz.

- Mas ontem vocês ficaram de namorico no pátio do hospital...

- Quem disse isso? - indagou um Neji começando a se enfurecer, e corar também. Lee riu.

- Sakura - o próprio Neji completou.

- Ela viu vocês saindo e ficou observando - Lee explicou - O que tanto você espera?

Não fiquei para ouvir o resto da conversa. Tinha um mal pressentimento, isso estava quase me fazendo chorar outra vez; eu saí do Hospital de Konoha enxugando os olhos, meu rosto devia expressar bem a raiva que eu sentia, não suportava a idéia de estar sendo enganada pelas duas pessoas com que mais me importava na vida.

Mas não iria cobrar deles a verdade, não agora.

Eu já sabia de quem obteria toda essa história.

_**Continua...**_

-

-

-

-

(Repostagem para correção de erros grotescos de iniciante. ¬¬)


	5. 5: Quero a verdade!

**TenTen e um encontro com o...Lee?!?!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-**

**(Cap 5 - Quero a verdade!)**

**(TenTen's pov)**

-

Olhos arregalados. Foi essa a expressão que a Hinata fez quando eu falei aquilo. Acho que ninguém nunca ousou falar com ela daquele jeito - nem eu queria, ela é minha amiga... Mas tenho certeza de que ela entendeu o quão nervosa eu estava, por isso não acho que se zangaria comigo...

Já passava das cinco da tarde quando eu cheguei à mansão Hyuuga. Depois que saí do hospital, fui treinar sozinha num lugar mais afastado dos usuais campos de treino. Na verdade fui descontar minha raiva nas pobres àrvores - ou era isso ou eu pegava o Neji e o Lee como alvos vivos, tamanha a ira que eu sentia! - e fiquei lá a manhã e a tarde quase toda, nem parei pra comer. Depois vim pra cá, falar com a Hinata.

O Neji havia dito que ela queria me contar, então eu providenciaria essa oportunidade!

- TenTen-chan, calma - ela pediu, e eu vi, nos olhos dela, que ela queria me dizer o que eu queria ouvir. Hinata sempre foi de confiança - Sente-se aqui - me pediu, apontando para algumas almofadas ao redor da mesinha de chá.

Eu sentei, mesmo porque me sentia um caco. E eu tinha a impressão de que aquilo não seria tão rápido quanto eu gostaria.

- Desculpa - pedi, afinal, não era culpa dela o meu estado.

- Tudo bem - disse ela, com um sorriso que eu tentei retribuir, mas não pude. Acho que ela já percebeu minha preocupação. E eu fui direto ao ponto:

- O que o Neji e o Lee estão escondendo de mim? Eu tô ficando preocupada! - e com raiva também! - Eu ouvi uma conversa estranha deles hoje, quando fui ver o Lee, mas não consegui entender; eles mencionaram você e a Sakura e...

- Fique calma, eu vou te dizer o que eu sei.

Eu fitei as mãos dela quando segurou as minhas. Estavam quentes, bem diferente do "gelo" que estavam as minhas. Ela era sempre tão calma...Devia estar no sangue dos Hyuuga; aquela tranquilidade toda era como o Byakugan, só os Hyuuga possuíam, nunca vi nada assim!

Ao contrário dela, eu estava quase tendo um treco!

_"Boa coisa não vai sair disso..."_

- Lee-san chamou você para sair, né? - ela perguntou.

Eu confirmei.

- Pelo que sei, essa foi uma idéia de...

- Quem? Quem??

- ...Neji-nii-san.

Silêncio...

- NANI?!?!?...Quê?...Mas por quê...?

_"Ele viu como eu fiquei nos últimos dois dias! Filho-da-mãe, o que ele quer?? Tirar uma com a minha cara??"_

- Isso eu não sei...- ela falou.

Das duas uma: Ou a Hinata realmente não sabia, e era isso que a expressão dela demonstrava, ou eu estava diante de uma das maiores mentirosas de toda a história da Vila da Folha!

_" Ai, Kami-sama, eu tô desconfiando até da Hinata! A HINATA!!!"_

- Como ficou sabendo disso? - perguntei. Nem nos meus piores delírios febris eu conseguia imaginar o Neji "abrindo o coração" pra prima. Se bem que, por ser mais de ouvir do que falar, talvez ela tenha conseguido tal "proeza".

- Porque ele me pediu ajuda e, se fosse possível, das meninas também...

- Sakura e Ino?

Ela afirmou - Mas só aceitei depois que ele me garantiu que não era nada de mal, e que não a magoaria, só aí contei à elas e nós aceitamos ajudá-lo.

- Você eu até acredito, mas a Ino? E a Sakura? Aceitando ajudar, na boa, sem saber de nada???

_"Não mesmo! Aquelas duas sabiam de TUDO em Konoha, ainda mais por serem kunoichis e terem acesso a quase todo o tipo de informação. Duvido..."_

- E-eu realmente não sei...mas desconfio - Hinata falou baixinho, interrompendo minhas reflexões.

- O que o Neji te pediu?

- Que eu e as meninas te levássemos pra fazer compras e ajudássemos a escolher um kimono pra você, para o seu encontro com o Lee.

- Hein?!? Mas ele detestou o kimono!!

_"Implicou com ele o tempo todo, reclamando que era muito curto!"_

-

-

**(flashback on):**

- O que te incomoda tanto na minha roupa?

- Nada...só me dá vontade de terminar de tirá-la.

**(flashback off)**

-

-

_"Eu tinha que lembrar justo DESSE momento???" _

- O que foi? - Hinata perguntou, claro, eu sabia que estava ficando vermelha!

- Nada não...Acho!

- Tem certeza de que não quer mesmo um pouco de chá?

- Eu...acho que vou aceitar agora - forcei um sorriso.

_"Talvez o chá me acalme" - _pensei, me abanando.

- Tá calor, né? -_ " E eu tomando chá..."_

- Vou abrir as janelas - Hinata se levantou e, não sei porquê, mas acho que a vi tentar segurar o riso...

- O nii-san não gostou do kimono? - ela perguntou enquanto voltava a se sentar do meu lado.

- Ele achou muito curto. Eu também - confessei.

- Eu também - Hinata falou e nós rimos - Mas ficou muito bem em você.

- É, no fundo eu gostei dele!... Mas Hinata, você não sabe de mais nada, nem desconfia de algo? - perguntei, como quem não quer nada, me lembrando do que ouvi ela sussurrar.

- Sim, eu tenho um palpite. Mas não posso dizer, não quero falar nada de que não tenha certeza.

- Mas Hina...onegai...! - supliquei.

- É melhor assim. Você já tem muito o que descobrir. Não vou te dar mais essa preocupação.

Eu sorri, conformada. Fazer o quê, né?

- Mas quando estiver segura de algo, direi à você.

- Obrigada, Hinata-chan! - disse à ela, abraçando-a. Graças à minha amiga eu já sabia de alguma coisa, pelo menos! - Ah, pode me dizer mais uma coisa?

- Se eu souber...

- Quem mais está nisso? - Era algo que precisava saber.

- Bem, além de Neji, Lee e eu, Sakura e Ino.

- O Naruto...ele não sabe?

Ela corou na hora.

- Hinataaaaa... i.i

_"Tô ferrada. Se ele sabe, meia Konoha já está sabendo..."_

- Eu...só disse...que levariamos você às compras...só isso - daí ela começou a bater os dedos indicadores um no outro. Algumas coisas nunca mudam...

- Tudo bem, desde que eu não seja o assunto do mês...- respondi brincando, para que ela não ficasse tão nervosa.

_" Virei fofoca...Tudo culpa do Neji!! "_

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

Despedi-me de minha amiga e rumei pra casa.

Precisava de um banho e descanço, treinar sozinha acabou comigo!

Quando fui chegando, senti um chakra conhecido por perto. Até o chakra dele era pretencioso, exibido, como se fosse forte demais para ficar oculto...

Não demorou muito e o vi ali, parado na minha porta, de braços cruzados, como no dia anterior.

- Neji.

A diferença era que agora ele não estava calmo como da outra vez, pelo contrário.

Parecia estar sentindo tanta raiva quanto eu.

-

**Continua...**

-

-

-

-

(Repostagem para correção de erros grotescos de iniciante. ¬¬)


	6. 6: Batendo de frente

**TenTen e um encontro com o...Lee?!?!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-**

**(Cap 6 - Batendo de frente - Parte 1)**

**(TenTen's pov)**

**(TenTen versus Neji)**

-

Se a tensão que havia entre nós dois se transformasse em chakra, aquele prédio viria abaixo.

As duas luas me encaravam sem pestanejar, eu nunca tinha visto aquele jeito furioso de olhar sendo direcionado à mim. Mas tudo bem. Ele não era o único ali em estado de ebulição. Além disso, eu nunca tive medo da "cara feia" do Neji - E põe aspas nisso! É só sentido figurado! Aquele ali só ficaria feio do lado avesso e ainda assim tenho minhas dúvidas...

- Duas coisas: Estou cansada e não quero falar com você hoje - disse eu. Não queria atrapalhar a minha linha de raciocínio que, apesar de todo o cansaço, fervilhava com idéias pra minha "vingança"...

Peguei a chave para entrar logo em casa e não ter que prolongar aquilo.

Por que será que eu não fiquei surpresa quando ele me parou?? Fechei os olhos e respirei bem fundo, antes de começar:

- Nejii...

- Você falta ao treino e não tem nenhuma desculpa pra dar? É bom pra você deixar os outros preocupados? - Neji não alterou a voz, mas conhecendo ele como eu conheço, sei que não era bem preocupação o que ele estava sentindo.

- Neji...

- Se você tem seus compromissos, ou sei lá o quê, ao menos não me faça perder tempo!

- Neji...

- Já é a segunda vez!! Ontem foi a mesma coisa! O quê que você tem na cabeça? Vento??

- NEJI!!

Eu o assustei com aquele grito, eu sabia. O gênio não estava acostumado com alguém falando daquele jeito com ele. Mas eu também não estava acostumada a levar bronca e não gostei nem um pouco do tom que ele usou comigo!

Daí eu "estourei" de vez.

- Quem é você pra falar assim comigo? Meu pai? Meu sensei? Meu namorado? NÃO!!

Neji me olhava feio também, mas como eu disse, isso jamais me assustou.

- Pôe uma coisa nessa sua cabeça de gênio: Eu NÃO te devo explicação nenhuma do que eu faço ou deixo de fazer com a minha vida!! Ouviu bem, Hyuuga Neji!!

Neji me olhou chocado. _"É bom estar do outro lado?"_

- Passar bem!! - eu encerrei o "papo".

_"Mas o que é isso? Por quê ele tá chegando mais perto??"_

- Ne..?

_"Nani?? É esse o jeito dele...me calar?_

Nem deu tempo de dizer mais nada. Fiquei tão perdida nos olhar dele que quando percebi ele já estava me beijando. Se bem que aquilo não era bem um beijo, era mais uma "punição", e ele sabia disso. Sabia que a boca dele estava machucando a minha, que eu não estava gostando, e que eu sabia que ele também não.

_"Então por que eu simplesmente não o parei??"_

_"Por que eu estava cedendo?"_

Eu já começava a sentir o ar faltar. Acho que ele percebeu, porque afastou a boca da minha pra recuperar o fôlego também, depois me puxou de volta.

Meu coração dava saltos, as batidas eram irregulares e eu podia jurar que aquele outro descompasso que chegava aos meus ouvidos vinha do coração do Neji.

Ele me apertou com mais força. Os olhos fixos nos meus. Mas foi por um segundo.

No outro, ele já tinha me soltado.

E eu fiquei com aquela cara de baka ao cubo: Olhos arregalados, boca aberta, com um leve biquinho, como se esperasse a continuação daquilo...

- TenTen...Desculpa...

_"Ele estava se lamentando??" Me beijar foi tão ruim assim???"_

_"Eu vou chorar, sei disso."_

Entrei em casa e bati a porta com força na cara dele, fazendo as estruturas do lugar ficarem mais trêmulas do que eu mesma estava. No mesmo instante não aguentei e comecei a chorar feito uma idiota. Porque era isso o que eu era, uma grande idiota.

Eu não queria brigar com ele, nunca pensei que chegaríamos à isso, mas o jeito que ele falou comigo, mais aquela conversa que ouvi sem querer e as coisas que a Hinata havia me dito, e principalmente aquele beijo inesperado e nada romântico, tudo isso junto me levava à aquele colapso, eu sabia que uma hora ía ruir...

Não sei se dava pra ele escutar os meus mínimos soluços, mesmo porque eu mordia o lábio com tanta força pra não fazer barulho que eu tenho certeza que acabaria por ferí-lo. Também não sabia se ainda estava ali ou se já tinha ido embora. A verdade era que não me importava nenhum pouco com o Neji, por causa dele e unicamente dele eu fiquei daquele jeito.

Senti minha barriga doer. Já era hora de parar de chorar e cuidar de mim mesma. Me arrastei até o banheiro e me enfiei debaixo do chuveiro, agia no automático, depois não tive ânimo pra mais nada a não ser deitar e dormir.

Mesmo assim, meu lado estúpido ainda teve forças pra derramar algumas lágrimas estúpidas por aquele gênio estúpido (??) antes que o sono me vencesse.

Que ironia...Já era a segunda noite seguida que eu ía dormir pensando nele. Só que ontem eu estava bem mais feliz...

-

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-

**(E do lado de fora do apartamento...)**

O que TenTen não sabia era que Neji ficou um bom tempo parado na porta dela, com o punho fechado, ponderando se deveria ou não bater. O olhar perdido em direção ao nada demonstrava que o jovem não acreditava no que havia feito.

Lentamente, Neji tocou os próprios lábios, absorvendo com a língua o que restou do beijo precipitado em TenTen.

_"Agora sim, estava tudo perdido!"_

Na mente o shinobi repassava a reação dela, tão assustada quanto ele mesmo estava. Os olhos castanhos cheios d'água...os lábios vermelhos devido à pressão dos dele.

Não era pra ser daquele jeito. Ela não merecia isso.

Neji deixou a mão pender ao lado do corpo e começou a se afastar, rumo à casa. Enquanto andava, fazia uma promessa a si mesmo:

_" O próximo não vai ser assim."_

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-**

**(Mansão Hyuuga, quase três da manhã...)**

**(Hinata versus Neji)**

-

Neji estava sentado num dos degraus da entrada da mansão observando a noite calma nos domínios do clã. Estava claramente irritado, justamente por isso que Hinata pensou duas - só duas?? - vezes antes de confrontar o primo.

- Por que não diz logo o quê quer?

Hinata não se incomodou com o tom usado por ele, entendia que o seu humor - e ele tem?? - não estava num de seus melhores momentos. A garota sentou-se ao lado dele e calmamente, foi direto ao assunto:

- Você e a TenTen-chan brigaram, não é?

- Não entendo porque faz essa pergunta se já sabe a resposta.

- Eu sei a resposta, mas não o motivo - Hinata estava bem confiante quanto ao seu palpite sobre as razões dos planos de Neji - Mas tenho uma suspeita.

Ele aguardou a prima concluir seu pensamento.

- Você está apaixonado pela TenTen - não foi uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação - Só não entendo porque faz tanto rodeio pra dizer isso à ela. Nunca pensei que você fosse um covarde, pelo contrário: Se tem algo que admiro em você é a sua coragem... Tanto que queria ter um pouco dela pra mim.

- Não sei se isso foi uma crítica ou um elogio - ele lançou um olhar desconfiado.

- Os dois - ela respondeu, sorrindo.

- Hunf, sou eu o corajoso e é você quem está namorando - Neji falou de propósito, já sabendo a reação dela: Nem a noite sem luar esconderia o quanto ela ficou corada - Não acha que já é hora de Hiashi-sama saber?

- E-ele vai saber, quando for a hora certa -_ "Quando foi que ele virou o jogo??", _a garota se perguntou.

- Acredita mesmo que seu pai nem desconfia de nada?? Se ele quisesse tomar alguma providência, já o teria feito.

- Vo-você não contou...? - Agora sim ela estava assustada!

- Não, Hinata-sama. Assim como suas amigas, guardei seu "segredinho".

- Não sou a única aqui com "segredinhos" - ela devolveu - E não mude de assunto; estávamos falando de você e da TenTen-chan.

- É mesmo?

- Quando vai contar à ela?

- Ela vai saber, quando for a hora certa - ele copiou a resposta dela.

- Nii-san, eu falo sério! Não gosto de mentir pra minha amiga...Ela veio aqui hoje.

_"Por isso ela não foi treinar comigo!"_ - E o que você disse à ela?

- Nada além do que eu sei.

- Falou do Lee?? - Neji quase gritou. Foi por pouco.

- E-eu não tive escolha...Ela viu vocês dois conversando...

- Ela foi ao hospital??

- Não sabia?

- Marcamos de nos encontrar lá, mas ela não apareceu...Ah não, ela chegou mais cedo!

_"Por isso que ela ficou tão irritada... Kawaii, mas irritada..."_

_"Kuso!"_

Hinata repetiu seu típico gesto, o "tímido-no-jutsu", quando ela bate os indicadores um no outro enquanto fita o chão. Encontrava-se dividida entre estragar os planos do primo e mentir para uma querida amiga. Sem dúvida uma difícil decisão.

- Tá tudo bem - Neji falou.

Ela voltou-se para Neji, sem entender.

- Acho que eu estou fazendo tudo errado. Você está certa, e também não quero que ela brigue com você por causa disso tudo - disse ele, referindo-se à seu plano maluco.

Hinata riu.

- O quê é?

- De quem foi essa idéia? - ela perguntou, ainda rindo. Não imaginava Neji pensando em algo como aquilo. Imagina, pedir ao Lee que saísse com a garota que ele gostava? Não fazia o menor sentido!

- Pra sua informação, o seu "namoradinho" está metido nessa também - Neji respondeu.

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

**(flashback de como surgiu o plano maluco do Neji on):**

Neji estava no Ichiraku, após mais um treino exaustivo.

No caminho pra casa, a fome bateu e ele resolveu experimentar o famoso prato, unanimidade dentre os shinobis dali, principalmente o namorado da prima, Uzumaki Naruto. Estava ele calmamente comendo o seu ramen, quando uma figura loura e escandalosa sentou-se do seu lado.

_" É só falar na criatura..." _- pensou o jovem Hyuuga.

- Ehh Neji, é verdade o quê ouvi por aí, que você e a TenTen...- Naruto deixou no ar, com um sorrisinho safado na cara.

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- Eu tô falando de...- "tosse estratégica" - É, bem, vocês dois juntos, sozinhos numa caverna, esperando a chuva passar...

Neji teve um acesso de tosse também e seu rosto ficou consideravelmente rubro, mais do que já estava.

_"Como é que ele ficou sabendo disso??"_

Os relatórios das missões eram de caráter sigiloso, ninguém tinha acesso sem a permissão da Hokage. E aquele tipo de detalhe geralmente não ía pro relatório.

_"A TenTen não é de soltar a língua..."_

_"Por que que eu tô preocupado? Não aconteceu nada mesmo..."_

- E então, Neji? - Naruto olhava pra ele com a maior cara de sem-vergonha.

_" É esse pervertido o namorado da Hinata ?? Pobre Hiashi-sama..."_

- Vai lá Neji, confessa logo, dattebayo! - insistia o loirinho, testando a paciência do Hyuuga.

- Neji-san vai confessar o quê?

_"Pronto, mais um. Agora acabou de vez o meu sossego..." _

- Que ela tá afim da TenTen-chan!! - Naruto berrou, atraindo alguns olhares das outras pessoas presentes ali. Neji quis cavar um buraco no chão e se enfiar dentro.

- Uóóóóó´!!!!É verdade! Eu sabia!! - Lee falou, como sempre, muito discreto...

- Parem de dizer tanta bobagem - murmurou o Hyuuga. Ele tentava conter os dois e encerrar logo aquela conversa "constrangedora".

- Ah, então não é verdade? Que sorte a do cara lá fora - Lee falou.

- Que cara? - Naruto quis saber.

- Um que tava cantando a TenTen quando eu cheguei...

- NANI?!?! ( tradução: QUÊ?!?)

Silêncio. Sabe aquela pausa que entrega tudo, que fala mais do que mil palavras? Essa mesma que fez o gênio perceber a mancada que havia dado.

Naruto e Lee se olharam.

- AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

- "Ah" o quê? - Neji perguntou.

- Eu não falei, Lee? É de família!

- Mas o problema da Hinata-chan é a timidez. O dele é orgulho.

- Eu acho que ele tem medo que a TenTen dê um fora nele - Lee continuou.

- Fica aí se achando, mas morre de medo de levar um não na cara, kkkkkkkkkk! - Naruto ria alto.

_" Eles vão continuar falando de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui???" _

- Não esquenta, Neji. Eu vou te ajudar, afinal, vamos ser parentes quando eu casar com a Hinata - Naruto falou rindo, fazendo Neji se perguntar se ele acreditava que algum dia seria adulto o bastante pra se casar...

- Vamos pensar, Lee!

- Yoshi! A força da juventude nos ajudará a ter uma boa idéia!! - disse ele, com o polegar pra cima.

Neji pensava se existia a possibilidade daquele dia terminar bem - credo, que pessimista! - quando mais um berro de Naruto quase o derrubou do banco onde estava.

- Ah, tive uma idéia!!

_"Lá vem..."_ - Neji pensou, já conhecendo o nível do que viria do Uzumaki.

- Qual? - Lee perguntou, bastante interessado.

- Acho que ele não diz nada porque ainda não sabe o que ela sente por ele - Naruto olhava pro Neji ao dizer isso.

- Nani? - esse foi o Neji.

- É isso o que temos que descobrir - continuava o loiro, fazendo uma expressão pensativa...

_" Deve estar doendo forçar a mente desse jeito"_ - pensava maldosamente o gênio.

- Mas como a gente faz isso? - Lee estava bastante animado em ajudar.

- Deixa eu ver..Isso é o tipo de coisa que só as garotas conversam...- como se eles não estivessem fazendo a mesma coisa.

- Com vocês são estúpidos. A TenTen não é assim, ela confia em mim e - mal ou bem - no Lee também, não só nas amigas - Neji já estava ficando de saco cheio daquela conversa.

- É isso!!! - Naruto gritou - Cara, você é mesmo um gênio! - disse, dando uns tapinhas nas costas do Hyuuga, que ficou perdidinho com o comentário do loiro.

- Qual é a idéia? - Lee ainda não tinha entendido.

- É fácil: A TenTen confia em você também, né Lee?

- Hai - respondeu, confiante.

- Daí que você só precisa sondá-la, tocar no assunto, como quem não quer nada, sabe?

- Mas como é que eu vou fazer isso?? Não posso chegar pra ela e perguntar: "E aí TenTen, cê tá afim do Neji?"

- Não, senão aí ela não vai querer responder. O assunto tem que surgir devagar...

- Isso é algo íntimo demais pra ser discutido durante os treinos - Neji nem sabia mais o que falava, nem porque falava - Só se vocês saíssem, mas a TenTen não seria maluca de aceitar...

Neji arregalou os olhos. Assim como os outros dois naquela conversa.

_" Mas o que foi que eu disse?!?!?"_

- Sugoiii!!! - exclamaram os dois seres escandalosos.

- Eu não..._"Kuso!"_

- Genial, Neji! Tenho orgulho de ter você no meu time - Lee chorava de alegria, apertando a mão do amigo.

- Mas eu...

- Quer apostar?? Vou chamar a TenTen-chan pra sair, daí vou descobrir se ela gosta de você ou não. Pode deixar comigo!!

"..."

Neji olhou os dois à sua frente, rindo feito bakas que eram.

_"Pobre TenTen..."_

**-**

**(flashback de como surgiu o plano maluco do Neji off)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

(**Neji X Hinata)**

-

- No meio daqueles dois eu só podia mesmo ter idéias idiotas - Neji explicou, vendo que a prima achava tudo muito engraçado.

_"Por que não foi com ela..."_

- Não fale assim...Eles só estão tentando ajudar - Hinata tentou segurar o riso.

- Eu é que sei!

- Mas não adianta se você não colaborar. O que tem em mente?

- Como sabe que estou pensando em algo?

- A sua expressão dizia isso quando eu cheguei aqui. Além disso, você mesmo disse que estava fazendo tudo errado.

- E não estou?

Neji contou à prima sobre a discussão com TenTen, omitindo a parte do beijo, claro. Mas não falou sobre o que planejava fazer. Depois ela se retirou, deixando-o sozinho, pois sabia que o que ele mais queria agora era isso. Não lhe faltava no que pensar...

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-**

**(TenTen's pov)**

-

Depois de dormir não tão tranquilamente na última noite e passar boa parte dela pensando em muitas coisas - ou tentando pensar - aproveitei a manhã para visitar o Lee no hospital, logo cedinho.

No caminho, o beijo do Neji não saiu da minha cabeça. Me perguntava o que o levou a fazer aquilo, se foi só pra me calar mesmo...ou se ele descobriu que eu gosto dele...

_"Kami-sama!! Será que ele finalmente se deu conta?"_

Não que eu fizesse por onde; gosto dele de um jeito especial, mas aprendi a evitar demonstrar isso. Desde que fui ajudá-lo uma vez, quando ele se feriu numa missão e eu demonstrei minha preocupação de "garota apaixonada". Estendi a mão pra ele e o quê ganhei? Um olhar cheio de desprezo, até o Lee percebeu e ralhou com ele, dizendo que ele não deveria ser tão mal-agradecido. Naquele instante eu soube como a Sakura se sentia.

Ao contrário dela, decidi deixar o quê eu sentia de lado, eu não era como ela e não iá ficar levando coices a cada atitude mais amorosa com ele. Não sou masoquista.

Mas isso não significava que o sentimento diminuía. Digamos que ele tinha mais pontos à favor do que contra.

-

**-**

**(Momento rasgação de seda on):**

Sempre admirei o jeito como ele se esforçava nos treinos, procurando melhorar, mesmo quando eu achava não ser mais possível. Sou eu quem sempre treinou com ele e considero esse um privilégio para poucos. Também por mais frio e orgulhoso que parecesse, ele se preocupava com os outros, um excelente companheiro de time, sem dúvida. O humor dele é irônico, mas nada que eu não conseguisse contornar; deixá-lo sem-graça é uma das coisas que mais gosto de fazer! Existe coisa mais kawaii do que o Neji corando?

**(momento rasgação de seda off)**

-

-

Quase passei direto do hospital! Isso é que dá se apaixonar por aquele Hyuuga...

Mas ele ainda me paga pela brincadeirinha que está fazendo comigo! E o Lee também!

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

- Fico feliz que você já vai receber alta, Lee! - falei, pelo menos ele já estava melhor.

- Eu não aguentava mais ficar tanto tempo sem treinar! -começou ele, talvez já imaginando uma série de exercícios pra compensar os dois últimos dias parado.

- Isso mesmo, e cuide-se bem, mas lembre-se de que você ainda me deve um encontro. E eu vou cobrar!

Vi o Lee arregalar os olhos e voltá-los para a porta. O sorriso dele morreu ali. E o meu renasceu...

Já sabia quem havia chegado. Bem à tempo.

- E você - disse, então me virei - Nem pense em nos seguir.

-

**Continua...**

-

-

-

(Repostagem para correção de erros grotescos de iniciante. ¬¬)


	7. 7: O encontro, finalmente! Parte1

**TenTen e um encontro com o...Lee?!?!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-**

**(Cap 7 - O encontro, finalmente! - parte I)**

**(TenTen's pov)**

_-_

_-_

_"Nossa, como esperei esse dia chegar!!"_

Acho que ninguém entendia o sorriso de satisfação estampado no meu rosto enquanto andava pela Vila da Folha de braços dados com o Lee. Nem ele mesmo entenderia.

Só eu sabia o porquê daquele sorriso...

E parte dele se devia ao shinobi que nos seguia sorrateiramente pelo festival...

Aliás, esse meu estado 'flutuante de alegria" começou na semana passada, quando fui fazer aquela visitinha pro Lee no hospital, e "lembrei" de cobrar o nosso encontro...

...Justamente quando o Neji chegava.

Nunca vou esquecer aquela cara de "meu mundo caiu" que ele fez, sem acreditar no que ouvia. Talvez achasse que depois de me beijar, eu ía deixar de lado as minhas suspeitas e "esquecer" que os dois estavam tramando algo pra mim. Pois achou errado!

Aquela era a minha primeira vitória sobre o Hyuuga. E a sensação era muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito boa!

Durante os treinos, eu fazia questão de sondar o Lee sobre o que ele estava planejando para o sábado, aonde íamos, dava sugestões também...

Eu não sabia o que era mais cômico: Se o óbvio desconcerto do Lee por não saber o que fazer, ou se as oscilações de humor do Neji, entre a fúria e a surpresa.

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

**(flashback do treino na quarta-feira de manhã on):**

- Bom-dia, Lee! - cheguei toda contente.

- TenTen??? - ele levou aquele susto.

- Sim, sou eu. Quem esperava?

Ele ficou surpreso em me ver. Muito. Como se nunca tivesse me visto na vida. Imediatamente olhou para o Neji - a troca de olhares entre os dois foi constante nos últimos dias - e eu fiz o mesmo, à tempo de ver como ele estava fulo da vida antes de desviar.

_"Pobre Lee..."_

**(flashback do treino de quarta-feira de manhã off)**

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

O Lee, agora que era eu quem insistia para sairmos, ficou num mato-sem-cachorro: Até onde eu sei, tudo o que ele tinha a fazer era me convidar, mas pelo jeito não achava que isso fosse realmente acontecer, pois não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer.

Isso só aumenta a minha certeza de que aquele "piquenique hospitalar" tinha sido uma idéia dele mesmo, porque pensar que aquilo sairia da mente do Neji era judiar demais dele...

E assim foi a semana toda, até o presente momento.

Ah, o doce sabor da vingança...

Pra ser sincera, eu só insisti nesse encontro pra deixar o Neji se mordendo de ciúme, pra ele saber que comigo ninguém brinca! Aquele beijo roubado vai custar muito caro à ele!

Nunca mais se atreveriam a mentir pra mim!!

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

- Vamos, Lee!!! - eu o arrastei comigo até uma barraquinha, onde vi alguns petiscos que chamaram a minha atenção. Ou melhor, do meu estômago.

- O que que você tem? Parece tão nervoso... - a cara dele não parecia nada boa...

- TenTen, por que você tá fazendo isso??

- Isso o quê?

_"Sou tão inocente!"_

O Lee deu um muxoxo - desanimou - , eu continuei a comer e, de vez em quando, dava uma olhadela na direção onde sabia que alguém nos observava.

- Sabe, me pergunto se ele me julga uma ninja tão incompetente assim pra não perceber quando me seguem...

- Ai,ai...

- Tá com medo do Neji, Lee? Não era você mesmo que vivia querendo uma oportunidade de derrotar ele?

Lee estava tão choroso hoje...

_"Acho que nunca me diverti tanto!"_

Claro que o festival de primavera estava lindo, cada ano ele se superava! Haviam tantas barraquinhas; eu arrastei o Lee comigo pra quase todas elas. Coitado, até fiz ele beber um pouco, pra ver se acabava com aquele desânimo. Bastou uma dose de sakê e ele já estava "animado", nunca pensei que ele pudesse ser assim tão fraco pra bebida...

E lá ía eu, desfilando pelas ruas de Konoha com meu kimono curto vermelho - A Hinata tinha feito uns pequenos ajustes na roupa pra mim, agora não estava mais tão largo como antes. Em troca, contei pra ela como tinha provocado o Neji no hospital - com o Lee levemente alterado à tiracolo, só esperando a hora em que o Hyuuga iria reagir...

Depois de arrastar o Lee pra vários lugares, encontramos as meninas conversando animadamente; seus respectivos pares papeavam um pouco mais afastado do grupinho feminino.

- Lee, vou ficar aqui com as meninas um pouquinho, você se importa? - "enxotei" ele, carinhosamente.

- Não, tudo bem. Vou ficar ali, com os garotos.

- Até loguinho!! - cantarolei.

- Eu ainda não acredito que você está fazendo isso - Hinata me falou, sempre tão serena, logo depois que nos cumprimentamos. Sakura e Ino arregalaram os olhos, claro.

- Fazendo o quê, Hinat...

- Nada, Ino - falei, depois olhei pra Hinata e ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Vocês estão de segredinho agora, é?

- Não é isso, mas por enquanto fica só entre nos duas, né Hinata?

- Ok.

Sakura fechou a cara.

- Logo vocês vão ficar sabendo também - disse, afinal, não queria minhas amigas de mal comigo.

- Mas, tem a ver com o...?

- Neji? - perguntei e respondi - Sim.

As duas loucas deram um gritinho, a Hinata e eu rimos.

- Falando nisso, alguém viu ele por aí? - Ino perguntou.

- Na última vez ele estava em cima de uma árvore. Agora não sei - respondi, e elas me olharam com cara de quem "pegou o bonde andando".

- Ele está seguindo vocês?? - o queixo da Sakura "caiu".

Eu confirmei.

- Desde que o Lee foi me buscar de manhã.

Todas estavam chocadas; até a Hinata, que não acreditava no que o primo fazia, ainda mais porque ele tinha dito que não viria ao festival. Bem que eu disse à ela que ele viria, ela é quem não quis acreditar...

Também, qualquer um que conhecesse Hyuuga Neji se espantaria com aquele comportamento. Menos eu.

Porque eu sabia de uma coisa:

Neji não admitia perder.

Depois disso eu não disse mais nada. Era melhor assim, senão, corria o risco de algo chegar aos ouvidos do lindo - e bota lindo nisso! - Hyuuga antes do tempo certo...

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

**( Lee X Neji )**

Lee estava no grupinho de shinobis - leia-se: Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba ( o Akamaru não veio hoje), Chouji e Sai - "com um olho no padre e outro na missa". Como bom shinobi que era, sabia quando estava sendo observado.

No caso, sabia até por quem.

- LEEEEE!!!!

- AHHHH!!!!

Lee caiu sentado no chão com o berro do Naruto em seu ouvido.

_" Agora é que eu fico surdo de vez...." _- pensava, lembrando da luta contra os ninjas do som durante o exame Chunnin, quando seu ouvido quase foi pro espaço.

- Tá doido? Quer morrer, é?

- Você tá muito distraído! - o loiro ria; não só ele, os outros também - A TenTen mexeu mesmo com você...

_" Filho de um Hokage!!" _- xingava mentalmente o shinobi de olhos exóticos - _"Fica aí, só fingindo que não sabe de nada!"_

- Mas nem pra sair com a TenTen ele trocou essa roupa! - Kiba não perderia a chance de fazer uma com a cara de alguém - Esse troço não sai mais não?

- Pelo menos eu tomei banho antes de vir pra cá, baka! - Isso aí, põe ordem na casa, Lee!

Kiba ficou levemente irritado com o comentário do sobrancelhudo, já iria começar uma briguinha básica quando Neji chegou.

Lee estava meio tonto, por causa do sakê, mesmo assim arregalou os olhos.

- Quero falar com você. Agora!

-

**Continua...**

-

-

-

(Repostagem para correção de erros grotescos de iniciante. ¬¬)


	8. 8: O encontro,finalmente! Parte2

**TenTen e um encontro com o...Lee?!?!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-**

**(Cap 8 - O encontro, finalmente! - parte II)**

**(Lee versus Neji)**

-

-

- Vem comigo - Neji falou. Lee e Naruto se entreolharam.

- Ei, Neji...

- O assunto é só com ele, Naruto - Neji nem o olhou ao dizer aquilo, ele simplesmente foi saindo dali, sem dar mais explicações. Lee o seguiu.

- Deixa comigo - Lee disse ao "kyuubi", com um sorriso confiante. Naruto deu de ombros.

- Perdi alguma coisa? - Shikamaru se manifestou, após mais um cochilo rápido. Todos os presentes na "rodinha de machos" não acreditavam na capacidade dele dormir com toda aquela balbúrdia.

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Os dois andavam em silêncio até estarem longe o bastante de ouvidos conhecidos. Neji encarou Lee, mas foi o shinobi de roupa verde quem iniciou o "diálogo":

- Eu percebi, você tá se mordendo de ciúme da TenTen. Eu também estaria, SE estivesse afim dela - falou, com um sorriso vitorioso, e meio bobo, no rosto.

- Você bebeu? - Neji percebeu algo estranho no companheiro de time.

- Hoje é festa, pô! - A resposta de Lee veio acompanhada das risadas típicas de alguém que exagerou na dose. Neji então preferiu ignorar o estado dele e ir direto ao ponto principal: TenTen.

- Então quais são suas intenções com ela? - ele tentava não quebrar a cara do amigo, lembrando-se de que fora ele mesmo quem o colocara naquela situação. Além de quê, Lee estava tentando ajudá-lo.

Porém, a cada vez que lhe vinha a mente a imagem de TenTen "desfilando" com aquele kimono extra-curto, agarrada ao braço do Lee, distribuindo sorrisos simpáticos e arrancando olhares da maioria dos machos presentes - inclusive dele - o sangue subia e a razão ía pro espaço.

- Bem, a primeira delas, como combinamos, era sair com ela. Isso eu já consegui. A segunda é descobrir se ela também gosta de você. Isso eu ainda não consegui, rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs!!!!

- E o que tanto vocês conversavam, riam...?

- Ôu, calma aí! Se você ainda não percebeu GÊNIO, ela tá fazendo de propósito, pra te provocar!

"..."

- Vai dizer que ainda não se deu conta disso??

"..."

- Você não viu a cara dela no hospital? Nem desconfiou...?

- Eu percebi - Neji falou, mais baixo do que de costume.

_"Há um tom de tristeza em suas palavras, caro amigo?" _Lee se perguntava.

Neji fitava as pessoas passeando pelo festival, sem enxergá-las na verdade. Sua mente insistia em fazê-lo recordar-se de TenTen, de seu sorriso pleno de alegria; ela estava realmente se divertindo, nem de longe lembrava o desespero inicial diante do convite de Lee. Imaginava o que aconteceria se tivesse sido ele quem fizesse aquele convite...

Se ele tivesse sido mais corajoso.

- Ei, Neji? Acorda! - Lee sacudia a mão na frente do amigo. Sentia um pouco de pena dele, se não fosse tão orgulhoso, poderia estar com a garota que gostava agora.

_"Mas, e se...?"_

- É com você, agora! - disse ao Hyuuga, com o polegar pra cima e o famoso sorriso que era sua marca registrada.

- Nani? - Neji, ainda meio perdido nos pensamentos, não entendeu o que ele havia dito.

- Disse que agora é por sua conta. Tá na hora de você mesmo agir; se quer saber dos sentimentos da TenTen em relação à você então é você mesmo quem tem que descobrir. Tô saindo fora!

Lee falou aquilo na intenção de ajudar. Era Neji quem tinha que tomar a iniciativa, não ficar só esperando pela ajuda do destino.

Neji sorriu, seu típico sorriso prepotente. Sinal de que a auto-confiança exagerada estava de volta.

- É mesmo o melhor a se fazer. Não sei nem porque fui cair na besteira de seguir o plano de dois malucos como vocês... - disse, referindo-se ao amigo e também à Naruto.

- NANI? A idéia foi sua também, não tira o teu da reta, não!!

- O que esperava? Eu estava perto de vocês, é o suficiente pra me contagiar!

- Seu mala mal-agradecido de uma figaaa!!!!!! - Lee se preparou.

- Eu não discuto com quem não sabe fazer ninjutsu nem genjutsu.

- Ah é??

- E ainda por cima está bêbado... - Neji continuou a provocação.

- AH, É???

- É!

Os meninos continuaram a "conversa" por mais um tempinho...

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

**( TenTen's pov)**

Minhas amigas acabaram me convencendo a falar mais sobre o "assunto do momento". Eu resolvi falar, mas não queria judiar muito dele...

- Quando eu vi, ele estava no meio de um grupinho de garotas, com um leque escondendo o rosto. Devia ter umas 10 ali, mas eu achei ele. Acho que ele pensou que o cabelo comprido o ajudaria a passar despercebido. Só se esqueceu da altura.

- Não consigo acreditar nisso! - Sakura segurava a barriga de tanto rir.

- São as meninas da turma da Hanabi - Hinata explicou - Elas combinaram de vir todas juntas ao festival.

- Devem ter adorado ter o seu primo ali no meio delas - Ino brincou. Não sei porque mas o que ela falou fazia sentido e eu acho que o que tô sentindo agora se chama ciúme...

Pra disfarçar, continuei falando:

- Isso porque você não viu a cara que ele fez quando um garoto se aproximou, um loirinho de olhos verdes, até bonitinho por sinal, mandando o famoso olhar "te quero" pra uma das garotas...Adivinha pra qual delas...

- P-pro Neji?!?!? - Ino quase engasgou.

Risada geral quando eu afirmei. Até a Hinata, tava rindo tanto que já estava vermelha. Eu chorava, literalmente...

...De tanto rir do Neji!

- E ele?

- Se olhar matasse, o cara já tava até cheirando mal! - primeiro ele se assustou, depois mirou o dito cujo como se pudesse matá-lo só olhando. Aposto como o sujeito se borrou todo de medo, pela cara que fez... Se não houvessem tantas meninas por perto aquele ali já era!

Na hora foi quase impossível me segurar pra não rir, ainda mais porque o Lee estava do meu lado e eu não queria que ele tomasse conhecimento daquilo. Era humilhação demais pro Hyuuga...

- O Neji...tá me surpreendendo!! - Sakura bebeu um pouco d'água, talvez tentando conter o riso.

- Depois, quando estávamos numa barraquinha de tiro ao alvo, eu o vi sobre uma das árvores...Embaixo, tinha um daqueles tanque enormes cheios d'água, para o "pesque e pague".

- Ele não caiu...? - Hinata perguntou. A pobrezinha devia estar se perguntando "O que fizeram com o meu primo todo certinho???"

- Não, mas quase. Ele se distraiu e se não fosse tão bom shinobi, com certeza teria caído.

- Mas o que o distraiu? - Ino me olhou com uma cara maliciosa, era óbvio que já tinha pegado a isca.

- Não sei bem, talvez tenha sido quando eu acertei o alvo e comecei a pular de alegria, e o meu kimono é curto, sabe? Acho que ele subiu um pouco...

- TenTen!!! - todas estavam bastante surpresas.

_"Ok, eu admito. Foi de propósito." _

- ...Ou então depois disso, quando eu mandei um beijinho pra ele, assim. - Fiz o gesto, jogando um beijo no ar, com uma expressão bem sexy, com direito à piscadinha e tudo!

- Foi aí que o Hyuuga veio abaixo! - a Sakura disse.

- Pobre nii-san...

- Qual é, Hinata? Eles bem que gostam quando a gente judia um pouquinho...Se quer conquistar um homem é só deixá-lo inseguro: Ele vai comer na sua mão!

_"Essa é a Ino!"_

_"Deve ser por isso que tem três na disputa por ela..."_

Ficamos lá rindo, quando me lembrei do meu "acompanhante". Voltei-me para o lado onde os garotos estavam.

- Cadê o Lee??

Fiz essa mesma pergunta aos meninos. A resposta do Kiba me assustou:

- Ah, o Neji arrastou ele daqui.

_"Essa não!!"_

- Disse que precisava falar com ele - Naruto completou.

_"Acho que dessa vez exagerei!!"_

- Eles foram por ali - Shikamaru apontou, obviamente já prevendo a minha próxima pergunta. Eu agradeci, acho.

Saí na direção indicada, com o coração aos pulos.

_"Será que estão brigando?? Se matando??"_

_"Será que isso vai acabar mal??"_

_"Tudo bem, ELES começaram com isso, mas eu não queria iniciar um conflito tão grande entre os dois! Só queria provocar um pouquinho o Neji, só isso!"_

E junto com a preocupação, a culpa também se manifestava...

_"Tomara que estejam bem..."_

Eu praticamente corria pelo festival, à procura dos dois, ía esbarrando e me desculpando pelo caminho, até que um encontrão forte demais me levou ao chão.

- Ai!!

- Gomen, TenTen!

Eu olhei para a pessoa que consequentemente havia caído também.

- Lee!!!!

_"Ufa, pelo menos ele estava vivo!!"_

-

**Continua...(com a parte III)**

-

-

-

-

(Repostagem para correção de erros grotescos de iniciante. ¬¬)


	9. 9: O encontro, finalmente Parte 3

**TenTen e um encontro com o...Lee?!?!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-**

**(Cap 9 - O encontro, finalmente! - parte III e última!)**

**(TenTen's pov)**

-

-

- Deixa que eu te ajudo.

- Arigatou, Lee - eu olhei ao redor - Cadê o Neji?

- Te procurando também, com certeza!

- Você não brigaram, não é...?

- Dependo do seu ponto-de-vista...

- Não faz piada, eu tô falando sério! Achei que vocês fossem se matar!

- Não, só conversamos - ele falou, pra minha tranquilidade. Não gostaria que Konoha perdesse dois de seus melhores ninjas de um modo tão idiota.¬¬

- TenTen...Acho que o nosso encontro acaba por aqui, né?

Eu o olhei. Sorri para o meu amigo, um dos melhores, sem dúvida.

- É...acho que sim. Mas eu me diverti bastante! - disse à ele. Realmente foi divertido, bem diferente do que eu esperava, mas divertido - Arigatou, Lee.

Lee sorriu.

- Espero que com Neji-san você se divirta também.

- Pode deixar! Eu sei como convencer aquele teimoso à fazer as coisas do meu jeito!

- Só você pra aturar ele...¬¬

- Lee, olha lá - apontei - A Sakura tá sozinha. Aproveita!

- Mas, TenTen...

- Eu posso procurar o Neji sozinha. Vai lá, vai - eu disse e dei meu melhor sorriso.

_" Ele corou??" _

- Yosh!! - e lá se foi ele.

- Ah, Lee?

Ele olhou pra mim.

- Estou desenvolvendo um novo jutsu de invocação.

Ele não entendeu a mudança de topico.

- Experimenta me esconder mais alguma coisa e vou testar ele em você!

Agora sim ele havia entendido!

- Vai logo, antes que o Uchiha chegue!

Ele foi.

Eu me levantei, agora bem mais tranquila por saber que não havia acontecido nenhuma briga mais séria. Mesmo assim, continuei minha busca pelo shinobi que faltava; continuava correndo e desviando das pessoas, quando um novo esbarrão aconteceu.

- Aiiiii!!! - _"De novo??"_

- Gomen, eu não vi a senhorita.

Uma mão foi estendida pra mim. Eu olhei para o seu dono.

_" Ele? Justo agora...?"_

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-

- Desculpe...Não já nos conhecemos?

- Não - respondi, me levantando.

_" Eu não podia trombar com o Neji, pelo menos?"_

Não, eu tinha que trombar com um desses garotos cheios de cantadas baratas e sorrisinhos galantes. Mas esse até que era _bunitinhu_, loiro de olhos verdes...E com um diferencial:

Ele tinha cantado o Neji.

Tudo bem, ele não sabia que era o Neji, talvez tenha pensado que era uma garota, alta, forte...

Não sei se dava pra perceber, mas eu me segurava pra não rir. Só de lembrar...

-

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(flashback de um momento ridículo para o Neji on):**

-

Lee e eu paramos numa rodinha, onde o público assistia a apresentação de alguns artistas locais:

- Olha! Sugoi... - eu fiquei maravilhada com alguns truques, o Lee também parecia gostar, e finalmente estava mais animadinho, ao invés de andar o festival todo com medo de encontrar o Neji.

Outras pessoas se aproximavam, até um grupinho de garotas, fofocando bastante. Mas uma delas me chamou a atenção...

De imediato eu não sabia quem era, mas a altura, os longos cabelos castanho-escuros, o jeito de andar...me lembrava o...

- NEJI!!

- Cadê??? - Lee parecia ( só parecia?) assustado quando eu gritei. Mas eu nem estava prestando atenção nele e sim na reação da "moça" quando eu disse aquele nome.

_" Eu não acredito..."_

Nem pude concluir o pensamento, quando me deparei com a seguinte cena:

Um garoto loirinho, até_ bunitinhu _- calma Neji, você é muito mais kawaii! - fitava o Neji com interesse, se é que me entendem...

Eu comecei a tossir, enquanto via o garoto sorrir para o Neji e este se segurando pra não esmurrá-lo. Não que já não soubesse que eu já sabia que era ele, mas porque estava no meio de um monte de meninas, que começariam a gritar feito histéricas, chamando a minha atenção e aí sim ele teria que inventar uma desculpa muito boa pra justificar sua presença ali. Pelo menos foi isso que eu achei.

Daí o Neji "fuzilou" o garoto com o olhar e este tremeu feito vara verde ao se dar conta de que ele não era uma garota, e o pior, estava furioso.

O loirinho saiu de fininho e o Neji saiu do grupinho, já que já tinha sido descoberto por mim. Eu puxei o Lee comigo pra longe dali, porque não sabia até quando aguentaria sem rir na cara do Hyuuga.

**-**

**(flashback de um momento ridículo para o Neji off)**

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

- Posso acompanhá-la... - e o loiro continuava sua tentativa medíocre de cantada.

- Eu agradeço, mas estou procurando o meu...noivo! - mandei essa desculpa.

_" Bem que o Neji podia me "achar" agora..."_

- Eu tenho que ir - falei, me distanciando, mas o loiro segurou a minha mão. Eu não gostei da ousadia dele.

- Tudo bem, mas não quer que lhe faça companhia até o seu noivo chegar?

- Olha aqui, eu...!

- Ela já disse que não! - ouvi aquela voz já conhecida.

- Neji!!

_" Meu Hyuuguinha lindo! Kawaii do meu kokoro!!"_

_" Perceberam como eu tô feliz??" _

O Neji simplesmente pegou o meu braço e apoiou no dele.

- Eu estava à sua procura, MEU AMOR - disse ele, depositando um simples beijinho no meu rosto. Eu corei na velocidade da luz.

_"Simples?"_

_"Como assim simples??"_

_"O Neji me beijou!!!! De novo!"_

_"Eu sei, não foi na boca. Mas foi em público! Sabe o que é isso??"_

_"E ele não só ouviu a minha desculpa esfarrapada como também "participou" dela!!"_

_"Ai,ai, que vergonha!!"_

Tudo bem, eu vi o olhar de pura fúria que ele direcionou ao loirinho, enquanto este o reconhecia.

- Eu...Acabei de ver minha irmã, com-licença - fez uma reverência sem nem mesmo me olhar, pois não tirava os olhos do Neji - E dessa vez não era atração - certamente com medo de levar a surra que os olhos do portador do Byakugan anunciavam.

Observei o loirinho se distanciar sem rumo e à passos apressados, suspirando mais aliviada, afinal, não estava afim de espancar alguém no dia do festival. Me voltei para o Neji com um largo sorriso.

Ele rosnava.

Não era coisa da minha cabeça e eu também não bebi. O Neji estava mesmo rosnando baixinho pro tal cara. Acho que ele ficou com ciúmes...de mim.

- Neji...

- Você vem comigo - disse, agora segurando a minha mão.

Só não gostei porque, desta vez, ele claramente evitava me olhar. Ou melhor, me ignorava. Completamente.

**-**

**(Continua...)**

-

-

-

-

(Repostagem para correção de erros grotescos de iniciante. ¬¬)


	10. 10: Festival de Primavera

**TenTen e um encontro com o...Lee?!?!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**-**

**(Cap 10 - Festival de primavera)**

**(TenTen's pov)**

-

-

- Você vem comigo.

Fiquei sem palavras diante das ações do Neji.

_"Será que ele estava bravo comigo, por eu ter "revidado"?"_

_"Ele nem ao menos olha pra mim..." _

Mesmo assim...eu fui com ele.

Saímos do festival e Neji me levou até os portões do clã Hyuuga.

Confesso que eu não entendi nada. Fitei o rosto dele, quem sabe encontraria uma resposta antes dela ser verbalizada. Quase sempre eu conseguia decifrar o que ele pensava, mas dessa vez não.

- Entre - Neji me deu passagem assim que entramos no território do clã dele, depois eu o segui até uma casa mais afastada da mansão principal.

_"Esse é o seu lar"_ , conclui; era ali que Neji vivia, longe da família principal, porém perto o bastante para estar acessível quando precisassem do Gênio Hyuuga.

Estava tão surpresa, pois nunca havia sequer pensado na possibilidade de um dia estar ali, na casa dele, que não vi o primeiro degrau.

Conclusão: Tropecei e caí de cara no chão.

_"Ei, mas eu não caí!"_

Abri os olhos - eu os tinha fechado, já esperando pelo tombo - e me vi sendo segura pelo Neji.

Nossos olhares se encontraram, finalmente; não sei porque a boca dele me chamou a atenção, quando percebi, já tava olhando.

Lembrei do beijo.

Corei na hora.

Ele me olhou de um jeito estranho, depois fez cara de desconfiado, sabe, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Você bebeu?

_"Nani??"_

- Nani? - perguntei.

- Ou isso ou está muito distraída hoje. Tudo isso é por

minha causa?

- Se ego pagasse imposto você tava devendo até as calças!!! - respondi para aquele convencido.

- Se distração pagasse imposto, você já estaria sem roupa - ele revidou, sempre com o sorrisinho insolente estampado na cara - Para um ninja, baixar a guarda por um segundo que seja pode ser fatal, lembra?

- Pode parar de enrolar e dizer logo porque me trouxe aqui? - pus as mãos na cintura. Ele cruzou os braços e ficou me olhando.

- Temos que conversar.

- Sobre o...

- Sobre nós dois - ele respondeu, antes que eu tivesse a chance de me fazer de desentendida. Só pra dar um charme, sabe?

- Tudo bem - disse eu. Já previa que esse dia chegaria e estava ansiosa por ele, mas também queria minhas respostas - Posso fazer uma pergunta primeiro?

- Fique à vontade - Neji indicou um lugar para que eu me sentasse e me pediu que esperasse um minuto, sumindo por um corredor. Logo ele voltou, trazendo uma bandeja.

- Chá de camomila. Pra acalmar os ânimos - ele sorriu e me serviu também, eu retribuí o sorriso.

_"Por que fiquei tão tímida de repente? Estava fascinada de ver ele tomando chá, que coisa!"_

- Eu já sei o quê vai perguntar: O que eu tenho a ver com o seu encontro com o Lee.

- É. Digo, eu sei que a idéia foi sua, mas não entendo o porquê - E a Hinata também não me falou mais nada sobre aquilo, sobre as suspeitas dela. Acho que estava tão confusa quanto eu.

- O Lee estava me fazendo um favor...

- Saindo comigo?

- TenTen, não me interrompa - ele pediu.

- Gomen - eu me desculpei. Vi o Neji respirar fundo antes de continuar.

- O objetivo do Lee ao sair com você era tentar descobrir uma coisa.

_" O quê??"_ - Não perguntei, mas minha cara já dizia tudo. Neji deixou a xícara de lado e ficou frente à frente comigo.

- Se você gosta de mim. Tanto quanto eu gosto de você.

A xícara que eu segurava só não caiu porque o Neji deve ter previsto que isso poderia acontecer, por isso retirou ela das minhas mãos enquanto falava. Eu fiquei imóvel com aquela revelação. De queixo caído. Passada.

- Você gosta de mim? - perguntei.

Ele confirmou.

- Do jeito que eu acho que gosta?

- Eu não sei o quê você pensa, TenTen...

- Tô falando de...Você...está apaixonado por mim??

- Acho que sim.

- ACHA?? - gritei.

- Eu nunca senti isso antes! - ele riu.

- Isso o quê? - eu estava quase em cima dele, de tanta ansiedade.

- Essa necessidade de ter você comigo. Essa vontade de te beijar de novo, de ficar com você - ele olhou pro chão - Aquele dia...Eu quis te beijar, de verdade. Mas não daquele jeito. Você não gostou, não é?

_"Neji inseguro??? Tô chocada!!"_

- TenTen??

- Ãh? Ah, pode falar, Neji! - respondi, ainda meio atônica.

- Eu te fiz uma pergunta - ele ria. Devo ter feito uma cara bem idiota quando me distraí.

- AH! você tava falando do beijo!

_"Kami-sama, ajude-me a manter a sanidade nessa conversa! Ela é muito importante!!"_

_" Concentração, TenTen! Concentração!"_

- Eu...não foi tão ruim assim...- continuei - Só que parecia que você só queria me calar, não me beijar.

- Gomen. Queria que tivesse sido bom pra você, pra nós dois. E eu também não estava gostando do rumo que aquela discussão poderia tomar, por isso resolvi encerrá-la. Do meu jeito.

- Por mim você pode encerrar conversas comigo do seu jeito sempre que quiser - eu disse, sem prestar a mínima atenção nas palavras que escapuliam pela minha boca.

- TenTen! Eu não sabia que você era assim! - Neji falou, com uma cara que demonstrava segundas intenções.

- Eu tô brincando, baka! - ele conseguiu me deixar vermelha de novo, eu não acredito!! - Seu bobo!

Nós ficamos rindo por um tempo. Ele de mim, e eu da situação que ele me pôs. Vê se pode, ele quase me chamou de ero!

- Gosto disso - ele estava sério agora.

- Do quê?

- Essa nossa afinidade. Isso é único TenTen, não tenho isso com mais ninguém, só com você. Sempre nos demos muito bem e eu percebo que é recíproco - Neji falava comigo agora, sempre mantendo o contato visual - Bem, acho que isso é o que chamam de amor, não é? - ele disse, todo tímido. Que kawai...

- SIIIIIM!!!! - gritei, abraçando o meu Hyuuga favorito - Eu sinto a mesma coisa, Neji!!

Nós dois caímos no chão, eu por cima dele, rindo feito uma louca apaixonada. Senti os braços dele me envolverem, ele também estava sorrindo! Levantei o rosto para vê-lo.

- Seu sorriso é lindo - ele me disse, com um olhar que ofuscava o brilho da lua, de tão lindo. Eu pensava em dizer a mesma coisa pra ele. Ele acarinhou meu rosto, senti que ele estava aliviado por poder dizer o que sentia.

- Aishiteru - sussurrei, com a boca quase colada na dele. Ouvi um "Aishiterumo, TenTen" meio abafado pelo meu beijo; desta vez sim foi um beijo, foi mais do que tudo de bom!

- Vamos voltar para o Festival? - ele perguntou, se levantando comigo junto.

- Vamos - agarrei o braço dele, percebi que ele ficou satisfeito com o meu gesto.

_"Ele não é o único!"_

- Posso fazer só mais uma pergunta? - pedi.

- Claro.

- Você ficou com ciúme de mim? - pode parecer bobagem, mas eu ainda não acreditava que tinha mexido tanto assim com ele.

_"Ele riu?"_

- Sim - ele admitiu, ajeitando o meu braço sobre o dele - E também desse seu kimono vermelho. Ele é indecente!

- Não é não! _"Tadinho do meu kimono!"_

- É sim - Neji segurou-me pelo queixo, deixando os olhos na altura dos meus - E te deixa ainda mais linda...

_" É so pra você, Neji"_ - pensei, enquanto saboreava mais aquele beijo com gosto de quero mais...Gosto de Neji...

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Eu não conseguia parar de rir daquela dupla afinada no karaokê.

Naruto e Lee cantavam _**Go! **_, todo mundo ria da falta de sincronia dos dois, que pareciam achar mais graça ainda. O Lee estava com um olho roxo, restava saber quem fez o estrago: O Sasuke, cansado de tanto mandar ele parar de cantar a namorada dele, ou a Sakura mesmo, cansada de ser cantada pelo Lee. O Naruto cantava mal, mas não estava nem aí: De vez em quando, piscava um olho na direção de uma certa tímida Hyuuga, que hoje, "só pra variar", corava.

Corri os olhos pela platéia e vi meus outros amigos, todos se divertindo muito e ainda bem dispostos, mesmo já anoitecendo.

- Ele canta muito mal - Neji comentou, do meu lado. Estávamos de mãos dadas.

- Qual dos dois? - perguntei.

- Os dois.

- Tadinho deles, Neji!

Eu ía continuar a minha pequena defesa em prol dos meus amigos, mas fui lindamente interrompida por mais um beijo.

- Palmas para o mais novo casal de Konoha!!!

Nenhum de nós dois percebeu que era com a gente até ouvirmos o alvoroço tomar conta da área do karaokê. Achei que onde estávamos não seríamos vistos, mas o baka do Naruto tinha que botar no jornal!

- Naruto!!! - reclamei.

- Deixa - O Neji me disse, e voltou a olhar para o palco, onde o Kiba se preparava para cantar. Logo as atenções se voltaram para lá novamente e "esqueceram" da gente por um tempo. Eu me aconcheguei no meu namorado, a minha cabeça pendeu no ombro dele e ele passou o braço ao redor da minha cintura, pra gente continuar assistindo o espetáculo.

Quando o Kiba começou a cantar, nem tão mal assim - se bem que o Akamaru tava fazendo falta... - eu entendi que não era só aquela música que estava começando ali. Nem a primavera que chegou há pouco dias.

Uma nova fase da minha vida com o Neji também...uma fase bem interessante...

-

**FIM!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

**(Bônus fim de festival on)**

-

- Ninguém mi amaaaaaa!!!!!!!...Ninguém mi quééééééé!!!!!!!!!!

- Não entendo como ele ainda não "apagou" - falei, vendo o Lee apoiado num balcão, cantando aquela música de bêbado pele enésima vez - Já tá ficando tarde.

Neji foi até o "pudim de sakê" e derrubou ele com um soco certeiro. Depois o jogou no ombro e nós saímos dali.

- Coitado...Vai acordar com uma dor-de-cabeça daquelas - eu estava até com peninha dele.

- Vamos deixar ele no hospital, lá sabem como cuidar dele - Neji falou e assim fizemos. O Lee já começava a despertar do murro que levou e não gostou muito de voltar pro hospital, ele reclamou bastante, até que uma enfermeira veio atendê-lo.

- Mas que escândalo é esse? - uma jovem loirinha e menor do que eu já chegou perguntando, enquanto Neji e eu observávamos o Lee tentando se manter em pé pra sair dali.

- Nosso amigo exagerou na dose e como ele gosta muito de hospitais...- eu brinquei.

- Eu extou uótimo! - bradou o shinobi verde, mas as reclamações cessaram assim que ele conseguiu focalizar a enfermeira. Daí um sorriso meio mole apareceu na cara dele - Você é bonita!

- A garota ficou um pouco vermelha e agradeceu; o sorriso do Lee se alargou. Eu olhei pro Neji e vi que ele pensava o mesmo.

_"Acho que pintou um clima, ri, ri, ri..."_

Quando eu achei que o estado embriagado do Lee o faria continuar à elogiar a jovem, ele desabou no chão. Já estava na hora!

- Quero só ver se ele vai ter a mesma opinião amanhã - a simpática garota riu, enquanto o examinava. Então ele ficou por lá mesmo e nós fomos embora.

_"O encontro é meu e até ele vai se dar bem..."_

**-**

**(Bônus fim de festival off)**

**Agora acabou mesmo!**

**-**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

**Arigatou gozaimasu !!!**

Yo minna!! (lencinho na mão i.i) (Sobe no palco)

Bem, acabou. Mais um trabalho concluído - Tô tão feliz!! - vou sentir saudade dessa minha "filhotinha"... Foi delicioso fazer essa fic, ri bastante, e diverti outras pessoas também. Não esperava um resultado tão bom e agradeço a cada um que leu e deixou reviews me incentivando. Obrigada, de coração! Fizeram esta criança mais feliz! ^.^ Nos vemos em outra NejiTen (já estou pensando, dessa vez quero fazer algo mais "sério"). Acho que logo, logo sai o primeiro capítulo (Só Deus sabe quando...).

Bjus! Até a próxima!!

**Suna o/**

**-**

**-**

**-**

(Repostagem para correção de erros grotescos de iniciante. ¬¬)


End file.
